


Weakness

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Anh muốn gì hả?”Katsuki chớp mắt.“Anh đang có âm mưu gì... với Viktor vậy?”Khoảng lặng giữa hai người bỗng trở nên chát chúa. Yuri không biết điều nào tệ hơn nữa – mất bao lâu để Katsuki có thể trả lời hay sự thật rằng Katsuki đang cố nghĩ ra lời giải thích hợp lí cho mình.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875474) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Tôi đoán là chúng ta đã hiểu thêm về Yuuri rồi ha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đừng mang fic ra khỏi nhà mình nhé ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri là một người vô cùng nguy hiểm. Yuri đã thấy qua nhiều tù nhân chính trị khác – và trông họ chẳng có vẻ gì là vui tươi và rạng rỡ như gã trai người phương Đông này. Anh ta thừa biết có rất nhiều người ghét mình và lấy điều đó làm vui thú. Như thể sự khó chịu của họ đem lại sức sống cho anh ta. Rất nhiều chính trị gia đã cố tống khứ anh đi, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, anh vẫn cố sống sót. Không ai biết điểm yếu của anh ta. Không ai biết động cơ của anh là gì và điều này khiến Yuri vô cùng sợ hãi.

 

Vậy nên, một ngày nọ, khi đã chán ngấy với sự hiếu kỳ của mình, cậu đi đến phòng của chàng trai phương Đông và định sẽ giải quyết mọi chuyện một lần và mãi mãi. Bởi cậu chắc chắn sẽ không để người chú ( yêu quý ) bị cản trở bởi anh ta nữa.

 

Chàng trai phương Đông không thay đổi căn phòng gì nhiều. Cậu đoán là sẽ có những tấm ga trải giường kỳ quặc mà cậu đã nằm lên khi đến thăm đất nước của Yuuri. Nhưng chiếc giường đôi lớn* vẫn ở đây, và tấm màn trước đó vẫn giữ nguyên. Điều duy nhất thay đổi ở căn phòng là anh ta đã thêm vài vật dụng ở phương Đông như mèo thần tài vẫy tay, một chậu bonsai nhỏ, và một bức thư pháp lớn treo ở bên giường.

 

“Xin chào, Yura.” Katsuki chào đón cậu. Một nụ cười bừng nở trên gương mặt anh ta. Một nụ cười mà cậu rất vui lòng được đấm thẳng vào. “Ta có thể giúp gì không?”

 

“Đừng có gọi ta là _Yura_. Chúng ta chẳng thân thiết gì cả.” Yuri rít lên.

 

“Nhưng hai ta trùng tên mà. Như vậy sẽ rất bối rối.” Katsuki nói. “Đúng rồi! Ta sẽ gọi cậu là Yurio như Viktor ấy!”

 

“Đừng có! Gọi ta! Là Yurio!” Yuri kêu toáng.

 

“Chà, không thì Yura vậy.”

 

“...”

 

“Ừ thì Yura.”

 

Yuri rít lên lần nữa. Cậu đặt cả St. Petersburg ra mà thề rằng anh chàng người phương Đông này chắc chắn là một con quỷ tiềm ẩn.

 

 

 

***  
  


 

Sau một quãng im lặng dài, Yuri cuối cùng cũng mở miệng. “Anh muốn gì hả?”

 

Katsuki chớp mắt.

 

“Anh đang có âm mưu gì... với Viktor vậy?”

 

Khoảng lặng giữa hai người bỗng trở nên chát chúa. Yuri không biết điều nào tệ hơn nữa – mất bao lâu để Katsuki có thể trả lời hay sự thật rằng Katsuki đang cố nghĩ ra lời giải thích hợp lí cho mình.

 

Katsuki thở dài. “Thật tình thì, không có.”

 

“Và anh thực sự nghĩ rằng ta sẽ tin điều đó?” Yuri hét lên. “Anh là một gã ngoại quốc bị giam cầm ở xứ người. Làm sao ta biết được–”

 

“Cậu không thể. Đó mới là vấn đề.”

 

Katsuki rời mắt khỏi cậu, như thể anh ta đang cố giấu gì đó. Nhưng mắt Yuri không mù, cậu thừa biết nỗi đau của người khác trông thế nào khi chỉ vừa nhìn thoáng qua.

 

Katsuki có thật sự yêu Viktor? Kiểu... như vậy?

 

“N–này, thịt cốt lết,” Yuri nuốt khan. “Nếu anh buộc phải chọn giữa tên Thiên Hoàng trẻ ranh đó với Viktor ấy, hãy chọn một người đi.”

 

Không hề có dấu hiệu nghi vấn ở cuối câu bởi đơn giản, đó không phải là câu hỏi**. Đó là một lời tuyên bố để nhắc nhở vị trí của Katsuki trong cung điện này.

 

“Cậu có thể ra ngoài không Yuri? Có vẻ như ta đã mệt đến mức không thể hiểu nổi câu hỏi của cậu rồi.” Chàng trai phương Đông nói dối. Yuri biết rõ nhưng đành mặc kệ. Cậu miễn cưỡng đồng ý và bước đến lối ra.

 

“Tha thứ cho ta.” Katsuki hối lỗi.

 

“Không sao.” Và rồi Katsuki đóng cửa.

 

Yuri thở dài. Cậu đã tìm ra được điểm yếu của Katsuki Yuuri nhưng lại không hề biết phải làm gì với thông tin này.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Chú thích:

 

* Nguyên văn là "king sized bed", và vì Chúa, mình dịch thế nào cũng không hợp, để nguyên là giường king sized đưa vào Royalty AU lại càng không hợp, thế nên mình quyết định ghi là "giường đôi" vậy, vì dù sao giường king sized cũng là giường đôi mà.

 

** Nguyên văn câu nói của Yuri là “If you have to choose between your kid Emperor and Viktor, who would you choose.” Nó rõ ràng mang cấu trúc của một câu hỏi, nhưng ý của Yuri khi nói câu này giống như đang buộc Yuuri phải lựa chọn chứ không phải là hỏi Yuuri chọn ai, hay nói dễ hiểu hơn thì nó là câu nghi vấn mang tính cầu khiến. Các bạn đọc bản Eng sẽ hiểu ngay, nhưng vì mình khi dịch buộc phải dịch sang hướng cầu khiến thay vì nghi vấn ( vì rõ là có ý hỏi mà lại không có dấu hỏi nhìn sẽ rất kì ), nên câu ngay dưới trong bản dịch có thể các bạn sẽ không hiểu. Tối nghĩa thật đúng không? Xin lỗi nhé, mình không còn cách nào khác, thật sự xin lỗi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đã bảo rồi, Yura nhà mình thông minh lắm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
